Unravel
by WeCanFlyToGallifrey
Summary: A series of one-shots about the clothing in Doctor Who and its significance.
1. The Leather Jacket

Rose wasn't sure if it was making her feel better or worse. Wrapped up in the Doctor's leather jacket, after all that had happened, made her forget for a while. She could breathe in his scent and imagine he was still alive. He was in a way, but her Doctor was gone. Replaced by some new man with funny hair that took three sugars in his tea and wore pinstriped suits. Rose tried not to notice how handsome this new Doctor was. She felt like she was betraying the blue eyed doctor when she held his hand. She heard a sound coming from the door of her room.  
"Rose? Can I come in?"  
She shut her eyes tight at the sound of his voice. So unlike his. "Yeah, um, sure, whatever." She tried to sound nonchalant. The Doctor walked in, face falling as he saw the leather jacket draped around her shoulders. She didn't want him here. He turned around to leave when Rose stopped him.  
"Don't go."  
A small smile crept on his face as he turned back around and sat on the other side of her bed facing her. "Are- Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just… its hard, having your best friend change everything about himself, turn into some different man."  
"I'm still me, Rose. I'm still the Doctor."  
"But you aren't, are you? You're not the same. You like pinstripes now, and Converse, and neckties, instead of jeans and jumpers. And leather jackets.  
"You can keep it if you want. As a reminder of all the times we had when I had that daft old face."  
"Thank you."  
She leaned forwards and hugged him. He smelled different now, but still good. He was the first one to pull away before raising an eyebrow and asking Rose "So, be honest. What do you think?" He gestured to his face and gave Rose the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't say no to this face.  
"Very handsome, Doctor." She giggled. "I like the hair."  
"Me too." He smiled, so happy that Rose approved. All he wanted to do was make her happy, and that scared him a bit. 900 years of time and space, but if she asked, he would throw it all away to be with her. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, forever.


	2. The Scarf

Osgood had heard stories about the Doctor since she was a baby. Her father, Malcolm Taylor, was a scientist at UNIT, and often took her to work to show her the technology they had. She had met Martha Jones as a teenager and nearly fainted when she shook her hand. The Doctor had been a legend to her, a bedtime story told to her by her father. It was never real to her until the day she met Kate Stewart. She worked under her for a year when she received a gift from Kate.  
"You have potential, Osgood. I can see you doing great things." She smoothed down her blouse and sighed. "I would like to give you something. It was my father's, given to him by a very good friend of his." Kate took Osgood into a vault, pulled a key out of her pocket, opened safe number four, and removed a flat white box. She handed it to Osgood, who gingerly opened the lid and peered inside. She was so surprised that she dropped the box and its contents, then quickly picked it up, cradling the garment inside.  
"This is the Doctor's scarf." Osgood said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
Kate nodded to confirm it. "The real thing."  
"Thank you!" Osgood gave Kate a crushing hug, causing Kate to stiffen, but then relax, accepting Osgood's enthusiastic gratefulness. Osgood pulled away and wrapped the long scarf around her neck, smiling. She looked down at it, overwhelmed, and started heavily breathing, excited.  
"Inhaler." Kate called back as she left the room.  
Osgood took a puff of medicine from her inhaler, grinning. She would never go without her new scarf again.


	3. The Coat

"C'mon, Rose. Lets get back to the TARDIS. You've had a long day."

"I wasn't the one trapped in a drawing." Rose looked up at the Doctor. "I thought I lost you."

"Oh, you're never gonna get rid of me! You're stuck! The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS."

"As it should be." Rose's words blurred at the edges a bit due to her tiredness. They were at the lot where he had parked the TARDIS that morning.

"Sleepy?" The Doctor asked, smiling as Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. He unlocked and opened the door with one hand so he could continue supporting her with the other arm. "Alright Rose. To your room before you fall asleep on the... jump... seat... Oh." His eyes landed on Rose, completely unconscious on the jump seat. He smiled. Humans, he thought. Always needing sleep. He took off his long brown overcoat, laying it over his pink and yellow human. He stood there, looking at her sleeping form. His Rose. She told him she would never ever leave, and for one fleeting moment, he let himself believe it.


End file.
